Vincent in Venice
by Johnswinona
Summary: Vincent misses his lost love, next he finds himself in Venice the 'city of lovers'...enjoy and R&R please. A warning: Zack's a girl, kind of... first two chapters . Third chapter he'll be a guy again, that is if you want a third chapter...
1. Venice

Author's Note: Visiting Venice means having the blues, at least for me. So, I recently visited Venice and this is what happens when I try to write a one-shot while I'm there...-  
I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, Yoshimara, for all that she's done.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable to the Final Fantasy VII series and its associated parts belongs to Square Enix and affiliated companies.

The first time, I saw him sitting on top of the Campanile, his red cloak billowing in the wind, and his long raven-black hair caught the last jets of the sunset. Our eyes met and then, after a slight hesitation, he leapt away so lightly he seemed to be weightless.

Blinking a few times I was sure then, that I imagined him. I ran out of water, I lost my track of time _again_, I had visions of gorgeous men sitting on roof-tops, it was an exhausting day apparently.

At home, when I told my cousin of my vision, she laughed and said: "You probably saw Casanova's ghost fallen in love with you, and now he will haunt you through Venice the rest of your days."

Not a pleasant idea, if you ask me. I don't mind some good-looking guys but an old eerie fossil following me through the whole city? Thank you, but no thank you.

When I'm visiting Venice I like to get up before dawn, sitting on a rocking landing stage, welcoming the first rays of the sun that warms my face while it is still cool and calm. But sometimes I have to run through the almost sleeping city, jump over little bridges even balancing on little boats and balustrades chasing doves.

My cousin says my alter ego takes over then. But whatever I did in the early morning, after having seen him on top of the campanile, I had the feeling I'd see a red cloak flickering every so often wherever I went.

One day I started my day sitting on a landing stage again, but soon enough the place was overcrowded and I took my backpack, after my visions-day with two bottles of water, and went to find a bar to have some coffee.

I strolled through the somewhat remoter areas, when I heard the faint sound of music. It was some kind of a flute, a recorder as I know now, but for me it was the perfect allegro for Venice. I had to find the source, so I tried to isolate it by running in circles, every now and then stopping and listening.

Eventually I only had to walk through a dark coveredalley when a feeling of being watched sent shivers down my spine. Turning around I saw nothing, but a slight movement in the dark. I thought of Casanova's ghost and my taunting cousin and I went on, slightly faster than before.

In a courtyard I found a small CD-shop that played pieces of music over loudspeakers, so it would be found by the customers. Restraining myself, I bought only two CDs with flute music, one of which that I heard before.

Then I had to run a bit around before I found my cousin's house again, finally there I spent the rest of the day listening to the music and dreaming of Casanova's ghost, not telling my cousin this time.

The next day I took my music player with me, so I could listen to the music all the time. I decided to do something for my education and visited the Correr Museum. For lunch-break I bought myself a slice of mushroom pizza, and looked for a shady monument to rest.

Just as I leaned against the cool stone and drank some water, somebody sat beside me. In the corner of my eye I saw a black leather-clad leg and thought how somebody could wear black leathers, when it's 30 degree Celsius or more. Curiously I looked up and my heart stood still.

It was him, Casanova's ghost.

He looked at me with dark red eyes, a red headband taming his black hair and asked with a deep calm voice, "May I have some water please?"

When I tried to answer, I noticed I'd forgotten to breathe, so I inhaled deeply before I stammered "Yes, of-of course, I-I have another b-bottle, wait a moment."

I rummaged in my backpack but he said:"That's not necessary I'd like to take yours if you don't mind."

I slowly handed him my bottle and he, locking red burning eyes with mine, took the bottle slowly, raised it and pressed his lips against the bottle rim and when he drank it felt as if his lips were touching mine.

I raised my fingers at my lips and he smiled at me knowingly. I closed my eyes; I couldn't believe what I just felt. When I opened them again he was gone. The open water bottle stood beside me, the cap still in my hand.

_I_ _quite clearly have sunstroke. I need to lie down in a dark cool room, with a cool drink and maybe some aspirin._

I packed my things as fast as I could and started almost to run home when I thought, ..._sunstroke.... go slowly, breath deeply and don't forget to drink.. dammit...._

When I finally reached home I went to my room, locked the door, shut the blinds and laid down. Then I got up again, took my backpack and put the bottle on my nightstand. I stared at it and I could almost feel his lips again. eventually I must have fallen asleep for several hours, as it was already dark outside when my cousin knocked at my door.

"You're alright in there? Do you want something to eat?"

"No thank you, I'm well, I only want to sleep!"

I was hungry and I was thirsty but I hadn't the slightest desire to see anyone. So I took the other bottle, my left-over slice of pizza and climbed out of the window on top of the roof not the first time since I was here. My cousin has a very lively family in which it seldom gets really quiet.

But sometimes I needed peace and quiet, so this was the best way to get them without being rude. Apart from that, it was an easy task, because I could jump on a nearby roofed terrace and from there I could use an espalier to enter the roof-top effortlessly.

When I sat on the still sun warmed tiles I drank in the view. There is no other view so spectacular and awesome in my opinion than to see Venice from above. I cold hear distant laughing, the ringing of glass due to somebody sorting bottles of some kind, even somebody singing an aria, clichéd but ..._Peace, quiet..._

"On the roof-top again?" I nearly jumped of the roof, when I heard the dark voice right in my left ear.

_You will not leave just like that again!_

"Don't you dare to go away without speaking to me_ again_!" I shouted.

"But I spoke to you the last time." _Right_.

"But not enough." _not enough, how stupid can one be... _

He smiled an unbelievably sad smile and I swayed as he quickly captured my hand so I would not slip. When I felt his cool hand on mine it suddenly hit me with a jolt.

I knew his name!

"Vincent?" He smiled.

"I knew it when I saw you at St. Mark's Square and when I saw you jumping over bridges, balancing on balustrades, chasing the doves and ... your black hair, your striking purple eyes , there was a reason she sent me here... to meet _you_."

"But how do you know me... and how do I know you? I mean, I don't know you, but in the same time I _do_..." _Holy crap I'm babbling_... "Do you know _my_ name too?"

"Your name is Zack."

"My name is not..."

"I know _here_ your name is not Zack, but in my world it is..._was_ Zack."

He was right, somehow my name was Zack. I had to sit down.

_How can my name be Zack? Last time I checked I was female and my name was...I'm going insane._

"Do you have a picture—when I'm not—a girl—woman?"

"Yeah," and after a moment, he produced a crumpled picture from his cloak-pocket.

Suddenly I looked in my own eyes.

"Wild hair...", and than the memory hit me unprepared "Soldier uniform hmm?"

"Yes."

And I saw myself fighting on a cliff..._too many enemies...too many bullets hit me and I finally.. I died on that damned cliff, but I could not....I had to protect ...Cloud._

"How's Cloud?"

"You remember Cloud?"

I nodded.

"I love him, I—always wanted to be there for him. 'Cause he's my little brother, I mean—sort of. I wanted to protect him. Did I?"

"He rescued the whole planet, defeated the enemy almost single handed, all in your name and as your legacy. So one could say yes, kind of."

"Oh, I see. He did? Fuck! Little brother's grown up then. But how _is_ he?"

"He lost someone too, and he misses him. Sometimes we meet at a church—and—we talk, you know."

"Shit."

For quite a long time he simply sat next to me and at some point my head leant at his shoulder.

"May I explain it as far as I understand this?"

I felt a little dazed and could only wave approvingly.

"At my world I slept for a very long time and while I was sleeping I met you in my dreams and we became friends. It took some time, but eventually we fell in love. I had a life in my dreams. When I finally wakened I learned although you actually had been a real person who not only existed in my dreams, but in the real world too, you were dead by now. _Zack _was dead by now. Can you imagine....I slept and you—Zack, my love, died. It was like you died twice.

"We had to fight this war, we had losses, but eventually as you know we were victorious. During the war my mind was diverted, but after the war, I felt lost. I used to visit the old church. I often sat there and thought of the life I had in my dreams or of that that I could have had in real life. Sometimes I even had the feeling of you sitting beside me, holding my hand. I don't know what came over me, but a few days ago I put my hand in the little pool inside the church, next I found myself on top of this Campanile, seeing you staring at me."

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"Sorry, sounds not very coherent, does it? Maybe there is a connection of some kind between our worlds, or our realities or whatever it is."

"Maybe it's the Lifestream."

"The Lifestream?"

"On my planet everything comes from and goes back to the Lifestream. But I can feel no Lifestream here."

"Maybe we have a different kind of Lifestream and one can't feel it here." _Shouldn't I be in that Lifestream then? I mean I'm dead after all...Am I not?_

Suddenly an idea occurred to me "Do you still have your hand in that pool?"

"I think so."

"And when you pull it out, you're gone?"

"Most likely."

I pondered about _that_ for a while.

"It's not right, isn't it? I live, we can talk, we can touch each other but I'm not really him, not like it should be or like you want me." I looked into his eyes and I knew I was right.

He reached out and wrapped his arm around me nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck and breathed deeply.

"I can feel your silken hair; I can see into your beautiful eyes, I can even smell you for the first time in my life. I should be grateful."

We sat on that roof till dawn. Not speaking a word any more, just savouring the very moment.

Then I suddenly realised _I...__**we**_ _love him!_ But why? I never really met him, not on his world and not on mine—until now. I _dreamt_ of him. In our dreams we were together, on his world and on mine.

"We love you, me and him."

"I'm glad to hear that..."

"I want you to have something that reminds you of me," and he took his red headband and gave it to me. I wrapped the still warm cloth around my right wrist and it felt as if a part of him would meld with me.

"Do you want something in return?"

He pointed at my left braid, which I used to tame my hair at least a bit. I nodded approvingly and he cut it with his knife, secured the open end with a leather band and then wrapped it around his left wrist.

I knew what would come next.

"Please, don't pull your hand out while I'm still here. Simply go away so that I can at least have the illusion that it's not final. Oh and say hello to Cloud, will you?"

We were facing each other on that roof-top, his forehead rested to mine for several minutes and then he turned and went away silently.

And then I heard this damned song..

..._When I had you there, _

_but then I let you go, _

_and now its only fair, _

_that I should let you know, _

_what you should know_

_I cant live, _

_If living is without you, _

_I cant live, _

_I cant give anymore, _

_I cant live_

_If living is without you, _

_I cant give, _

_I cant give anymore...._.

I had died a third time.

I left my music with my cousin, I couldn't bear to hear it anymore and I will never ever return to Venice again.

_I lost what I never_ _sought_ _and I will never find it again, at least not here. Maybe someday on another planet, or another reality or another time line or whatsoever __**he**_ _can be with him, or_ _**I**_ _can be with him, or __**we**_ _can be together or __**they**_ _can be together? _

_I don't know. _

_What I __**do**_ _know is how he feels where ever he is now, because it's the same as I feel, I think. My heart is aching, but, despite all this, I wouldn't want to miss a day. I—he—__**we**_ _will find him. And we will be together when I'm Zack again._

_________________________________________________________________________

**AN **:Some people asked about the music: Michala Petri, Albinoni 8 Concertos  
Michala Petri, Vivaldi 6 Concertos and Nilsson, 'Without you' (not Mariah Carey!)


	2. Dreamer's Love

**A/N**: I never intended to write a second chapter, but I'm insanely happy at the moment, so, as a result, this plopped into my head. I asked Yoshimara, she said it's actually not a bad idea, so I posted it. Tell me what _you_ think: Ruins or improves it the first chapter? In other words leave or remove it?

I have to thank Mitts for pointing out some things, so I could correct them before posting. It's a pity our 'boys' couldn't be here too, isn't it?

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable to the Final Fantasy VII series and its associated parts belongs to Square Enix and affiliated companies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent stares at his still dripping hand. _A dream? It must have been a..._

Then he looks at his golden claw and runs a finger along the black braid, which is wrapped around his wrist. _It's still there - it can't be. Did I really meet him?_

Someone slowly opens the heavy wooden door and he hears footsteps approaching him from behind. Then he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Vincent? Is everything alright?"

Vincent almost smiles. _Cloud, of course. How many times have we met here? Trying to be near someone we lost, finding solace at least in each other's company. - Should I tell him? Will he believe me? I can't believe it myself, but I promised him to say 'Hello' to Cloud anyway, so..._

"I've just returned from Venice."

"Venice? Never heard of..."

"Venice - an ancient city, some kind of labyrinth of winding paths and canals Gaia knows wherever or whenever." _And sometimes smelling as terrible as the slums of Midgar did._

"**Wherever** or **whenever**?"

Vincent sighs.

"Maybe you better sit down and I'll tell you a story, which I clearly wouldn't believe you, if you'd tell me."

Cloud looks at him for a while and eventually sits down.

"I'll listen."

"As you know, when I feel empty and lost I come to the church to be with Zack. He is near here, and although I never really touched him I can feel him when I'm here and I'm better.- But not this time. This time I sat by the pool and I realized, that I never was with him, only in my dreams. He died without knowing me, there's nothing **real** to remember, everything is only made up by my mind. It was agonizing. Then my eyes were drawn towards the water surface and I saw a petal falling into the water, slowly circling on the surface, almost teasing me and I tried to grab it. When I put my hand into the water next I found myself on the roof-top of a sole church tower in Venice."

"On a roof-top of a church tower in - Venice?"

Vincent sighs and rubs his eyes. Cloud has never seen him so tired and he feels instantly sorry for interrupting him.

"Yeah, sorry Vincent, go on."

"It was perfectly alright sitting on that roof-top, as when I'd done that a hundred times before. That was until I looked down straight into striking purple eyes - Zack's eyes."

"**Zack's eyes**?"

"I would recognize them always and everywhere, you know how I love those eyes, I..."

Vincent lowers his eyes to the water surface, rubs his temples and forehead, and then runs a hand through his long black hair.

Only then Cloud notices that Vincent isn't wearing his trademark red headband. Comforting, he places a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's alright Vincent, take your time."

For a while Vincent sits in front of the pool, head bent down, unconsciously stroking the black braid around his left wrist.

"I followed her..

"Her?"

"Her. I followed **her** through the whole city, the woman with Zack's eyes, Zack's hair, Zack's lips "and with a little smile on his face, "sometimes Zack's behaviour, and - Zack's soul."

Then he tells Cloud of his meeting with her at the monument and finally on the roof-top.

"I think she was scared and confused but she never denied being him. - She also remembered how he died..."

"Oh..."

"She said he loves you Cloud, you're his brother and he wanted nothing more than to protect you and...

"Oh Gaia, Vincent no - please..."

"I know, - I know", he puts his arm around Cloud's shoulders," but I had to tell you, because he wanted me to say 'Hello' to you."

Both men are lost in their own thoughts for quite a while.

"They said they love me."

"They?"

"Yes, she and Zack. She said in their dreams they started to love me like I did in **my** dreams and they still do. The Dreamer's love. But now there is someone real, who lives, and breathes **and** loves me. Someone with Zack's soul."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"I couldn't. It was not right. I think it was only meant as an assurance that there is someone real and therefore there is still hope as long as there is love."

"There is not always hope, although there **is** love."

"Until recently, I would have said the same, but now I think everything seems possible. If a Dreamer's love can come true, then nothing is inevitable, there will be a way for you to be with him."

"But it didn't come true, you're not with Zack."

"No, I am not. But I know he lives, and he loves me and somehow I know I will meet him again.

They keep silence for a while, mulling over what has been said, appending answering thoughts.

"Where do you have your headband by the way?"

"I gave it to Zack, and he gave me his braid in return. I wrapped it around my wrist and it's still there. There **is** hope after all Cloud, for Zack and me and - for you and - Sephiroth."

There is another long pause, while Vincent softly traces the lines of the braid again as, at some point, two crystal clear drops appear. Unconsciously he takes one of the drops with the tip of his finger, balancing it there for a while and eventually licks it off . _It tastes of salt._

And then Vincent realizes what just happened._ He is - crying?_

"Have I just tasted -his tears...?" _When I imagine touching his hair, trace along his cheek with my finger, or even kissing his lips...can I comfort him? Are we connected by some kind of - bond?_

He slowly touches the braid with the backside of his index finger, then, after a slight hesitation, he lifts his left arm and kisses the welling tears away._ It actually feels like kissing his hair...And it feels as if somebody touches my hair, my face..._

When Cloud sees his friend sitting there cross legged, with a soft smile on his lips, murmuring inaudible words while touching the braid wrapped around his wrist, he smiles sadly. _There maybe hope for them, but not for us._ And he feels even more lost and hurt, it's almost unbearable.

_There is no hope for the one who killed__ the love of his life. - The saviour of the planet - hah I need to get drunk, really __**seriously**__ drunk._ And he silently leaves the church for Tifa's bar, although he knows, in fact with his amount of Mako in his blood, there is no chance for him getting seriously drunk.

When Vincent arrives at Tifa's bar, Cloud is already gone. He settles himself into the next bar stool, and when he looks into Tifa's eyes he feels the guilt creeping up on him. He shouldn't have indulged in his connection with Zack, even though new established, while Cloud was still around suffering. To confront his already deeply hurt and lonesome friend with his private way out of loneliness must have been devastating, although, as he knows Cloud, he would be happy for him. But as always - nothing for Cloud...

*****

It had been two weeks, since Cloud disappeared. Only a few people know that he went back in time, but everybody who knows it, hopes truly deeply that he finally gets everything he ever wanted. Zack and Aeris alive, but above all, his love alive and sane.

Minor changings occurred. Some people behaving different, nothing tangible but those, who know, notice it anyway.

Vincent is at Tifa's bar again settled into his usual bar stool, when the door opens and Tifa looks slightly frowning at a dark haired girl lingering at the entrance as if she is looking for someone. Suddenly Vincent feels small arms around his waist, when he looks down he recognizes his red headband wrapped around the right wrist.

"Zack?"

"Vincent..."

He turns and looks into a pale face with Zack's purple eyes and draws it closer, holding it into his chest, stroking black spikes.

"Love, w-what are you doing here? How did you come here?"

"I-I don't know, I sat on that pew in Aeris church, and well I-I knew where to go to ask for you, Tifa's bar - Seventh Heaven, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's right." He pulls away for a moment, "But why are you here?"

She pushes her face deep into Vincent's chest and asks almost inaudible "Can we go somewhere else, somewhere - outside?", and as after briefly thinking about it, "To the Forgotten Capital?"

"The Forgotten Capital?" She nods in his chest.

"It's already dark outside, so we could use Cloud's bike without too many people may notice. You'll stay with Tifa meanwhile, alright?

"Alright."

He looks at Tifa, "Tifa, can she stay anywhere upstairs, till I come and get her?"

"She can stay in Cloud's room, if she wants."

"Thank you,"and Vincent disappears in a red blur.

Tifa looks to Zack, "Come on, I show you the way. What is your name by the way, Vincent never told me."

"Zack."

"No, I mean..."

"There is no other name anymore, only Zack."

She opens the door to Cloud's room, "Oh... Well, I'll call you when Vincent is back then - Zack."

Vincent arrives at the bar's back entrance and calls Tifa with his cell phone. "I'm at the back entrance, can you tell her to come down here please?"

After a few moments the door opens and she steps outside, smiling shyly.

"Ready?" She nods and hops behind Vincent, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, hiding her face into his long black hair.

"Ready."

When they arrive at the Forgotten Capital they dismount Cloud's bike and Vincent takes Zack's hand. Together they walk to the water silently.

"I had to come here; it has drawn me to this place. Something is happening Vincent, it's like the fate's changing. I-I don't know my other name anymore. - I-I'm afraid and at the same time I'm a-almost euphoric..."

Vincent slightly hesitates," Maybe it's because Cloud went back in time, to hopefully prevent you from dying, Niebelheim from happening and with that him from killing Sephiroth three times. - Probably he's making any difference already..."

It takes her a few moments to sink in, and then she chuckles. "Always thinking big trying to make the impossible come true, that's our - no - for ever his Cloud..."

A small smile tugs at Vincent's lips and he wraps his arms around Zack's waist. Zack leans his forehead against Vincent's chest and they stay silent for quite a while.

"Vincent - it may sound strange, but I feel I have to leave - her body, enter this planet's Lifestream again, to be with Cloud back in time maybe helping him making a difference."

For one moment Vincent holds her even tighter, then he sighs.

"I'll be back my love, I promise - I love you..."

He pulls back a little and looks into those striking purple eyes he loves so much, they smile at him lovingly then becoming slowly more and more green and finally the body gets limp in his arms, he hears one more deep breathing and then - nothing more...

Carrying her light body he walks into the water, looks into her calm face one last time and leaves her body floating in the water. He turns, not looking back and smiles. _He promised me..._

_Hold tenderly that which you cherish, for it is precious and a tight grip may crush it. Do not let fear of dropping it cause you to hold it too tightly: the chances are, it's holding you, too. _

- Bob Alberti -


End file.
